


Three is a Magical Number

by BriOfTheSword



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriOfTheSword/pseuds/BriOfTheSword
Summary: Three girls with important information, ground breaking magic, and missing memories are reborn in the Harry Potter universe. One of the only things they know for sure? War is coming. And there are people that are going to need their help.This changed so much from what I was planning to write, you have no idea.





	Three is a Magical Number

Somewhere in England, a woman named Lydia Fae wakes up, sneaks from her bed as to not wake her husband, and walks to her her children's rooms.

Lydia is beautiful, blonde woman, wife of a handsome, black haired potioneer, and a mother to three children, triplets, named Veronica, Jaqueline, and Daniella, though she never called any of them those names. She loved them very much, but she didn't know everything about them. Her children had been chosen, not long ago, for something special. The wizarding world wouldn't know what hit them.

###### 

Dani woke up to the sound of movement. She tried to get up, to see who was moving around, but found that... she couldn't. Was she that tired? With a bit of trouble, Dani pulled herself into a sitting position, only to realize she had no idea where she was. 

_Am... am I in a crib?_

"Hey, Dani. You awake?" Dani turns to see a woman in a nightgown. She looks familiar, but Dani can't put a name to her for some reason. "Aw, cutie. Let's get you ready first since your sisters aren't up yet." Sisters?

The woman proceeds to check and change Dani's diaper, brush her hair, and carry her to another room... with another crib in it? The kid inside isn't awake, though.

"Mm, Jackie's not up yet. Baby number three..." The woman says, walking with Dani to another room. This one has yet another crib with a very small child, but she's awake, and again, looks familiar. "Hi Nicky! Good morning." The woman trades her daughters, putting Dani into the crib and taking the girl, Nicky, into her arms. Something about the new child, Nicky's, face tells Dani that she's just as confused too. She wants to ask her if she knows where they are, but...

"Ma-bama-be?" _Wait, what?_

"I know, Dani, just one second," Lydia responds to her child's blabbering. Dani was even more confused. _Why...? Oh... I don't have teeth. Or, don't quite yet then... where am I? Does this mean I can't talk to the other girls?_

Unknown to Dani, Nicky was going through something vary similar to her. Confusion mixed with curiosity, and a dash of knowledge that something about this was both right and wrong... familiar, yet something told her that she was supposed to be... somewhere, doing... something? She wanted to ask the other girl, but loses sight of her when the woman carrying her lays her down to change her diaper. _Since when have I been wearing a diaper?_

Once Nicky was ready for the morning, both girls are taken up and walked into the previous room where, luckily enough, the last girl is squirming around in her crib, clearly awake and a bit grumpy about it. 

"Aww, Jackie? Wrong side of the bed today, darling?" Once again, Lydia puts her two daughters in the crib and readies the last. She was glad the girls all seemed calm today. Usually at least one of them was being fussy at a time, but even Jackie's seemingly grumpy attitude didn't seem to make her fight her mother on brushing her hair or changing her. A good start today. Unbeknownst to her, Jackie didn't stay fussy because, while she was confused, she didn't want to be rude to the woman changing her diaper. Seemed a bit impolite.

Just then, Lydia's husband, Leon, walked into the room, a smile on his face as he sees his family.

"Good morning, my loves. How are they today?"

"Well, actually. Surprisingly calm, but I can only guess that'll change soon. Could you help take them to the kitchen?"

"Of course. I'll take Nicky and Dani while you finish up." The man takes up his children, differentiated by the colors of their clothes, and walks off to the kitchen and dining room. He seats the two girls in high chairs at the kitchen island next to one another and the two children stare at one another, both wishing to talk, but knowing they can't.

"Hm, breakfast... oatmeal is probably fine, right? Sipley!"

A small 'pop' sound is heard and a house elf wearing what looked like a small sheet, wrapped to cover him completely, appeared from thin air. If the girls could speak they would have curse. As it was, they both gave a small, wordless yell as they saw the elf appear. Both girls suddenly thought of the same thing.

_A house elf... Harry Potter._

Nicky was openly staring at the house elf, wondering about the things she knew and how she knew them, preoccupied with the glaring holes of all she didn't know. _How did I get here, why can't I remember anything, why am I so small, why do I remember a 'Harry Potter' series and not where or when I actually saw or read it?._ Dani was also thinking hard, but on smaller ideas. _That's a house elf... if that's a house elf, and that man, our... father? If he called it, then he knows they exist, meaning he's probably a wizard... are we witches?_

With that in mind, Dani mentally went through the few things she knew about magic in Harry Potter. She was a fan of fantasy, but hadn't known much about Harry Potter... before. _When was that? I liked magic, but didn't have any... then why do I know so much about it? Mm... problems for later._ She tried to think of a spell, something in Harry Potter she could do, before remembering something else. _Little kids in Harry Potter don't have magic, though, do they? They have to wait until they're 11? Or something..._

In Heather's distress at having too many and too few memories, she looked at the other girl, seeing her deep in thought as well. She just wanted to talk to her. To make sure she wasn't crazy... or at the very least, to make sure she wasn't alone here.

And suddenly, a feeling in the back of Dani's head sprang up, calling for her attention, and somehow she knew it was Nicky. Relying on instinct, she mentally reached out toward the feeling and felt some sort of connection to the girl beside her.

_"Uh... hello?"_

Nicky physically recoiled, unnoticed by the man or house elf. In her slight desperation, she hadn't realized that she actually had mentally reached out to the other girl. _Telepathy? Is that even possible? Like, even in Harry Potter?_

_"Um, hi. It's nice to meet you. Uh, you're... Dani, right?"_

_"That's what that lady called me, so I guess so, yeah. And you're Nicky?"_

_"Um, sort of? Listen, this is gonna sound weird, but... do you remember... anything?"_

_"Oh, you don't either? Well, I kind of remember some things, but that house elf makes me think of Harry Potter-"_

_"Oh thank god, you know what the Harry Potter series is?"_

_"Well, yeah. But... we agree that that thing is real, right?"_

_"The elf? Yeah?"_

_"So, then, magic is real?"_

_"Right...?"_

_"So are we witches?"_

That gave Nicky pause. She'd been so caught up in where they were and how they got there she hadn't stopped to think of something that small in comparison, but... were they?

_"Umm... I have no idea."_

_"That's fair, I don't either. This whole talking without talking thing seems pretty magical though, so my money is on yes."_

_"... You make a solid point. But, like, I'm freaking out a little here. Do you know how we got here? Or why we remember the things we do? Or who that other girl is?"_

_"Well, no, not a clue. But it seems like we're okay, and... I don't think we_ aren't _supposed to be here, if that makes sense."_

_"... You are a little too okay with this for me."_

_"Sorry, I tend to be a little airheaded. But, seriously, I think we're okay. Do you remember somewhere you should be right now?"_

_"Wh- no."_

_"Do you have a reason to try and run away from here?"_

_"No, of course not."_ Even if Nicky didn't remember everything before today, she could tell that both the adults they'd met were very familiar and were very likely their parents. She felt connected to them, maybe even loved them despite not knowing them at all. She just... didn't know why she remembered all this other stuff if that was true, and if they were really as young as they seemed. 

_"Then let's hang tight for now. If this is actually the Harry Potter universe, then... we'll deal with that, I guess. But right now, we are literally two babies. Can't really do much from this position. And I don't just mean the high chairs."_

Nicky knew she was right, but... she hated feeling helpless like this. As if she knew what the other girl was thinking, Dani reached out and touched her hand.

_"Everything's gonna be okay. There's nothing to worry about. I'll be here."_

Despite Dani being in the exact same position as her, the statement made Nicky feel better. _I got what I wanted, at least... I'm not alone_ , she thought to herself.

Lydia chose that moment to come into the kitchen as well, holding her last daughter. "Honey, you're heading into the apothecary today, right?" Lydia asks.

"Yes, darling. Why?"

"If you aren't too busy at work today, could you make a few draughts of peace? I'm on my last bottle."

"Mm, no problem. Have you been having any more problems recently?"

"No, no," she responds, putting Jackie into the last high chair. "I've been taking it sparingly, like you said. Just a few drops a day, but I last stocked up a few months ago, so-"

"Ah, has it been that long? My mistake, then. I'll have them when I'm home today."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

 _"Draught of peace? What is that?"_ Dani thinks to Nicky.

_"I'm pretty sure it relives anxiety. Maybe Mom has some mental issues."_

_"Oh... well, she seems okay? And why did you say Mom like that?"_

_"I don't know, isn't she our mom?"_

_"I mean... probably? Seems right..."_

_"Well, I keep the name until I'm proven wrong."_

_"Hey, should we try to... get that other girl in here?"_

_"She's right next to you."_

_"No, I mean in the... call. Telepathy... brain call."_

_"Mm, yeah... what do we call this?"_

_"Uh... I'd prefer we just call it talking. It's what we're doing. Like talking on a phone, just... no phone."_

_"Mm, right. Wait, can we do this over distance?"_

_"Ooh... Wait, woah, one experiment at a time. Can we talk to the other girl and still talk to each other?"_

_"Ah, right. Um... I just have to do the same thing again, I guess. Give me a minute. If you can't hear me after that, it's because we got, uh, cut off, by me talking to... what was her name?"_

_"Jackie."_

_"Jackie, right."_ Nicky looked away from Dani, towards Jackie and, from her expression, it seems Jackie was now wide awake, due to the realization that there was in fact a house elf making breakfast for her and the rest of what she had to assume was her family. Nicky reached out mentally, as she had before.

Jackie almost jolted a bit at a feeling in her mind, like... like a slight rapping on a door. Somehow, she knew it was that girl she'd seen before and, turning away from the house elf and toward her, she saw both other little girls staring at her. She hadn't heard their names yet... had she? Maybe... Hesitantly, she reaches out to that feeling, accepting whatever the girl was trying to do. Once again, a connection was made.

 _"Um, hi. Can you hear me?"_ Jackie jolted a bit and the sudden... feeling. It wasn't a sound, but also was... more like a thought, but not hers. It she knew was Nicky's.

 _Uh, yeah?"_ Jackie responds.

 _"Oh! Awesome! Nicky, I can here both of you. You did it, three way telepathy call!"_ Dani says, clapping her small hands. Her parents look over to see their children looking at each other, smiling at one another, clapping. They smile at their adorable children, and go back to making coffee and tea while Sipley makes breakfast.

_"Oh, good. That would have been inconvenient if we could only talk one at a time."_

_"Uh, hey, no offense meant, but do you two know what's going on?"_

_"Barely," Dani responds._

"So far," Nicky explains, "we know that magic is likely real and we're probably witches, evident by the telepathy we're using. We also know that wherever we are, we're likely in a world reflecting something we know as the Harry Potter series. You know what that is, right?"

"Boy who lived, yeah, I know about Harry Potter. But... we're so little. Why can we do this? This all of this? And if this is Harry Potter, where and when are we right now?"

"When?"

"Yeah. The Harry Potter books go for, like, seven years. More if you count the Cursed Child stuff. I never did, but if this is real, who knows?"

"Huh... we actually hadn't thought of that yet."

"Well, hopefully, we're either really early or really late. Before or after the Second Wizarding War."

"Fuck, I completely forgot about that. Do you know a lot about Harry Potter?"

"I mean, yeah? I really liked the story."

"I was always more into the magic, the settings, how all the wizardry worked," Dani comments.

"And I was more interested in the characters. The plot was more something that got in the way, if I'm honest," Nicky says.

"Then... we basically know a lot about the universe, but none of us know everything. Convenient... why do I feel like we've already had this conversation?" Dani asks skeptically.

"For all I know, we could have had this conversation yesterday," Nicky responds, slightly annoyed at the situation. "You're right though, Jackie, we should learn what the year is. When did the war start, do you remember?"

"Uh, 1995, I think?" Jackie says, suddenly unsure of herself. "It sets off at the end of Harry's 4th year since that's when Cedric dies. That's the catalyst since it marks Voldemort's return."

"Okay... and we're really young right now. It would be helpful if we knew exactly how young, but that's not a priority. What would have today's date... phones?"

"They're HP wizards, they don't use phones," Dani chimes in. "Plus, any phone in a time before, like, 2000 wouldn't have a date, there aren't smart phones yet."

"Ah, right. Okay, um, old school..." Nicky looks around the room and spies something on the kitchen counter. "The newspaper?"

"Oh, yeah! Nice find," Jackie compliments. "Can't read it from here, but I'm sure we can get one of them to let us see it later. Until then, sorry, but... what were your names?"

"Oh, sorry, we got caught up there. I'm Nicky and this is Dani. We're... you sisters, we think."

"Hi."

"Oh... cool. Nice to meet you two." Jackie feels a bit confused, but also not at all, as if they were only reminding her of something she already knew rather than revealing anything new.

"Same here," Dani says. Nicky nods as well.

"Little ones, food is ready!" the house elf, Sipley says. With one sweep of his hand, Sipley sends three bowls hovering towards the girls.

 _"Okay, that? Is awesome. God, I hope we have magic,"_ Dani says, wiggling in anticipation of real magic.

 _"You probably shouldn't say that. God, I mean,"_ Nicky says. _"I don't know a whole lot about the... 'HP' universe, but I don't remember them being very religious."_

_"Oh, fair point. Don't they say, like, 'Merlin's beard' and stuff? Should we do that?"_

_"Well, they also say 'cool,' 'bloody hell,' and 'wicked,' so I'm sure we don't have to change our vocabulary too much to fit in. Just no God, and... if you slip up on anything, just lie. Say it's a muggle thing. Most wizards don't know enough about them to call you out."_

_"Got it. If you here me say 'dude,' you either have to call me out or lie for me, because I will say that a lot. Just warning you."_

_"Duly noted. Actually I might do the same. We'll all have to watch each other for that."_

The girls each take up their own spoons and start eating the admittedly delicious oatmeal with fruit. Definitely something to feed a toddler, as there is much to really chew through, but it's still good.

Since they can still talk as they eat, Nicky has no problem calling attention to their father as he gets closer with a newspaper. Doing her best to ignore the moving pictures, she looks to the date on the page.

_"December 12, 1981? We're in the 80s. And judging by our parents' accents, we're likely in England. So..."_

_"So we have a solid chance of meeting the wiz kid himself if we go to Hogwarts,"_ Jackie finishes for her.

 _"Aw, wait, all of us are girls. In the 80s. We're screwed,"_ Dani says.

 _"No no, not as much as you think,"_ Jackie says. _"Witches usually get about as much respect as wizards. Coed sports teams, classes, no jobs or professions are exclusive to one gender. We're totally fine... in the wizarding world."_

 _"Well, we're also back in time with our memories,"_ Nicky comments. "I don't know about you two, but we talked about smart phones earlier, yes? We know about quite a few technological advancements for the next few decades. We'd be fine in the muggle world if we stayed smart."

"We should play it smart now," Dani says. "Try to study magic ASAP, like all we can get. If Jackie is right and there's going to be a war in, like 14 years, we should be ready. We-"

"Oh no," Jackie deadpans.

"What is it?" Dani asks, concerned.

"Harry."

"What about him?"

"He's literally going into an abusive home as we speak."

All three girls froze for a moment. The Dursleys.

"Wait, as we speak?" Dani asks.

"Well... December... that means Lily and James are dead. Voldemort killed them on Halloween. Then Sirius gets sent to jail, Pettigrew runs off to be a rat for a decade, then, aw, Neville's parents die too. The whole Voldemort gang gets sent to Azkaban... and I think that's it?"

"Dang, nice memory. I wouldn't have know half that stuff," Dani says.

"Well... I mean... not to sound heartless, but we can't do anything about... any of that yet," Nicky says quietly, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"But... mm... the only reason Harry is there at all is because of the blood ward thing Dumbledore cast on Harry. He's, technically, safest there for now..."

"Hey, don't be sad," Dani says. "I mean... we can help, right? We know about-" the trauma, the abuse, the deaths he'll see, the mental stress, the heartache- "about what happens. We'll help. If we learn magic and maybe a few things about the wizarding world, take advantage of what we know, we'll be golden. Plus... I know about magic that isn't in Harry Potter. Other works of fiction, yeah, but I wouldn't mind testing them here. If I can get even a few of them to work, we could save the whole world."

"Could we?" Nicky asks, slightly skeptical, but mostly hopeful. She had cried over many characters in this world. Was it possible to help them?

"I mean, yeah. Give me a day, and maybe a pen and paper. Or, crayons, more likely. I'll try to work a few things out in my head and we can try to test out the whole magic thing. Even though I know about magic from, like, fiction, this is a whole new world with all new rules. For all I know, nothing I know is actually usable. But, seriously, let's take this slowly? We're literally babies right now. We have a bit of time to plan out how to help- well, actually... is that the plan? Help everyone we possibly can?"

"I mean... I want to," Jackie says.

"Definitely," Nicky says. "These people are here now, and we... kind of, know how to help them. We should do what we can."

"Cool, I think so too. So, I'm thinking we should focus on wandless magic, for obvious reasons, and try to do protection, healing, and utility spells first. That way-"

"Wow, their doing so much better eating lately," Lydia says, unknowingly interrupting their conversation. "Not one of them had spilled anything on themselves or their trays yet... I shouldn't be amazed, but I am really impressed."

"Able to take a spoon all the way to their little mouths. We do have an impressive little pack of rascals," Leon remarks, wiping a fake tear from the corner of his eye,

"Alright, alright. Do you have a thermos?"

"Oh, I didn't fill one."

"You go get dressed, I'll get your coffee." The two exchange a small kiss before Lydia takes up the dishes and puts them in the sink, Sipley immediately beginning to wash them. Then turns away from the kids to make more coffee.

 _"Shoot... should we be acting more like babies?"_ Jackie asks.

 _"Probably not,"_ Nicky says. _"I mean, not more than necessary. We can't really let them know that we understand English perfectly without weirding them out, but I don't think we have to roll around on the ground or babble while we still have no teeth."_

 _"Mm... we'll probably find a happy medium somewhere,"_ Dani adds. _"There's gifted children, and then there's 'my kids could write at age 1 and also see the future.' We'll probably have to downplay ourselves at least a little bit in the future. One of those things we'll have to figure out through trial and error."_

"Fair," Jackie says, nodding. _"So, you were saying about magic?"_

_"Huh? Oh, yeah, protection or abjuration magic, healing, and utility spells. Those will probably be the most crucial, healing for obvious reasons, abjuration includes putting up wards, curing diseases and removing curses, and then utility spells really include everything from making water from thin air to creating extradimensional spaces to rest in. Actually, now that I'm thinking about it, those should be possible. Hogwarts is full of places that just appear out of nowhere and places that should be connected but are, wizards have bags of holding- actually, they aren't called that here, are they..."_

_"Wait, you think we can remove curses?"_ Nicky asks.

_"I mean, eventually? One of the Weasley's did that, like, for a living. And all wizards have about the same magic, so at the very least we should be able to do what he does."_

_"Bill, the oldest... yeah I guess that's true,"_ Jackie says, looking bored now that there's nothing in front of her.

 _"Wait... is lycanthropy a disease or a curse?"_ Nicky asks.

_"Um... weird question, but I think it depends on the universe? And I don't know the answer for the HP universe. Jackie?"_

Jackie furrows her brows a bit. _"Um... I remember reading that Rowling used it as a metaphor for HIV, and I think they always call it an 'infection' when someone gets bit, so, my money is on disease. That being said, there's no cure, so the wizards might be wrong about that, trying to treat a curse like a disease. Or I'm reading too much into it... Rowling is the... creator of this world, so, she would know best. Why?"_

_"Well, if we can cure lycanthropy, we could help, like, a lot of wizards. There's a bunch of people living as werewolves that don't want to be, like Lupin."_

_"Woah, wait, think about that though,"_ Dani interrupts. _"Lupin is, like, a key part of things really early in the books, right? Harry's 3rd year, the shrieking shack, and the whole Pettigrew reveal. Actually, doesn't he transform during the whole time turner thing?"_

 _"Yes. It's also the reason he get's fired, and what let's Peter Pettigrew get away,"_ Jackie says with a hint of loathing. She really hated that smarmy rat.

_"Right. So... if we cure Lupin, no new DADA professor, and if Pettigrew got taken in... Voldemort wouldn't be, like, partially released."_

_"And then who knows what would happen..."_ Nicky says, trailing off in thought.

_"So... do we or don't we?"_

A long silence settles.

 _"Look, we're getting ahead of ourselves. We don't even know if we can use magic at all, let alone cure lycanthropy. No one found a cure for the past few hundreds of years, we can't assume we'll stumble into it now."_ Though, for some reason, even as Dani said those words and could see the logic in them, something told her they weren't right. The others could feel it too, hearing it in Dani's voice and feeling it in the back of their heads.

 _"You're right,"_ Jackie said. _"About us getting ahead of ourselves. Even if we find the cure tomorrow, we don't know where Lupin is. Where any werewolves are. So, instead, we'll make a plan. Several plans, in case we do or don't find the cure, what to tell who, and how to get magic in the mix. Based on what's been said so far, I'm guessing I'm the one who knows the most about the books, so I'll work on a timeline while Dani works on the magic stuff."_

 _"I can help with the timeline,"_ Nicky chimes in. _"I know a lot about what each character is doing what and when, so if you know the dates and big events of the biggest timeline spanning all the books, I can probably piece together little things about each character into something that fits with your timeline. We can also figure out what we can change without... y'know, screwing everything up. Or ending the world. Or killing anyone."_

_"Not to be a downer, but... to be fair, there's a war coming. Even if you lose a couple or can't figure out how to save everyone, it's alright. They were going to die with or without us. At least you're trying."_

_"... Thanks Dani, that's... almost helpful. Kind of a bummer, but you're right,"_ Nicky responds. Jackie silently agrees. They all would suffer the same without them... all they had to do was not screw anything up.

_"'Remember that you can't save everyone, but remember that you have to try.' Sounds familiar... and it's good advice. We'll keep it in mind."_

Then, they're again interrupted, this time by Leon sweeping into the kitchen, now dressed in robes and a wizard's hat. Jackie laughs as a knee jerk reaction, thinking the man is dressed a bit strangely, but he just smiles, picks her up, and kisses her cheek before setting her down and doing the same to his other daughters.

"Alright, you three be good for your Mum, I'll be home later. I love you all." With that, he walks to Lydia, kisses her again, and tells her he loves her as well before heading out the door, thermos in hand.

Lydia turns to the three of us and smiles. "Alright, everyone ready for play time?"


End file.
